


The One Where Spock Adopts a Cat

by TARDISTraveller42



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jim just wants his boyfriend to be happy, M/M, Spock is a cat dad, Very brief mentions of cat scratches and allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISTraveller42/pseuds/TARDISTraveller42
Summary: Spock has a new feline companion. The only problem is that the cat is a menace and everyone except Spock can see it. Jim wants his boyfriend, Spock, to be happy. But he also doesn't want a mutiny on his hands because of this cat.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2020





	The One Where Spock Adopts a Cat

“The One Where Spock Adopts a Cat”

Jim stepped into the room, _his_ room, and almost stepped right out again. Not because of his very attractive boyfriend sitting on the sofa. Oh, no; he was quite welcome here. These _were_ his quarters too, after all. No, Jim’s problem was the beast sitting on his boyfriend’s lap.

Keethera. That’s what Spock had named the tabby menace. The Vulcan word for a harmonious structure. There was no telling why, since all that cat had done so far was cause destruction. The only reason Jim hadn’t sent it back to the colony they’d found it was because of Spock’s dark, pleading eyes (the rest of the crew couldn’t see the ‘pleading’, but Jim could. Jim always could). 

Well, Spock’s dark, pleading eyes had led them right into a mess. Cat hair all over their uniforms, claw marks on the furniture, litter strewn around the back corner in a four foot radius from the box. 

Jim sighed, taking a deep breath. Then he stepped into the room.

Both Spock and Keethera turned their heads to him as soon as he entered, shocking him to the spot. He had to admit they looked sweet, sitting on that couch together. 

The fur, getting all over the sofa, did not look as sweet.

“Spock,” Jim said, steeling himself. “We need to talk.”

Spock raised an eyebrow and set down the PADD he’d been looking at. Probably a cat-owner’s manual or something as similarly ridiculous.

“Jim?” prodded Spock, settling his hand on Keethera’s back as his opposite hand stroked her face.

Again, Jim sighed.

“I think we need to establish some ground rules.”

Spock tilted his head, brow raising even higher.

“I was not aware that you followed specific rules inside of your quarters.”

“It’s not about you,” Jim explained. “It’s about the cat.”

Spock nodded, turning down to Keethera. He scratched the cat with both hands now, bringing a purr out of her throat.

Jim cleared his throat and tried to steel himself again, but it was of no use. He was already softening, watching Spock interact with the cat. 

“We…” Jim started, then stopped himself. His lips curling into an unconscious smile, he shook his head. “We can talk about it later.”

Spock nodded. Jim couldn’t be sure he’d heard a word he’d said. But that was okay. But only this once! Only because Spock looked so sweet sitting on the sofa without his boots on, holding a kitty cat on his lap. Only because he loved him very much and was willing to put up with more because of it.

Tomorrow, definitely, they’d have a conversation about Keethera and her misbehaving ways. 

Definitely.

…………………….. …………………….. ……………………. ……………………….

“Lieutenant Kyle, what’s the problem?” asked Jim, as soon as he’d crossed the threshold into the Transporter room.

The Lieutenant stood by the console with wide eyes and a shaking lower lip, hands gliding over the controls in a flurry of inaction.

“I-it’s your cat, sir,” Kyle stammered. “I didn’t see her and...I’m so sorry, sir. I accidentally beamed her down with the away team, and I’ having a hard time getting her back. She’s moving so fast and-”

“Lieutenant,” Jim said softly, raising a hand with a smile. “It’s alright.”

It really was alright. In some corner of Jim’s mind, he almost wished the cat could stay on the planet. There were nice people here; it would find a good home soon enough. 

But the thought of Spock, sitting with Keethera on his lap...the thought of telling him that the cat was gone…

“Let me try,” Jim sighed, gesturing the Lieutenant away from the console.

Within a few minutes, Jim locked onto the cat and, not without an ounce of hesitation, beamed it back onto the ship. Its white glow appeared on the Transporter pad, then a shimmer of dazzling lights. 

And within a few seconds, Keethera was back on the Enterprise and making a dash for the door. 

“Keethie,” Jim tisked, hurrying to catch the cat. Luckily the door hadn’t opened for the cat’s small weight, and he was able to grab her into his arms. “What did I tell you about leaving the ship?”

Shaking his head and ignoring the Lieutenant behind him, Jim left the Transporter room still lecturing the cat.

It wasn’t until he reached their quarters that he wondered if he was catching whatever bug had caused Spock to be so attached to this cat.

……………………. …………………. …………………… ………………………….

Jim stepped into Sickbay only to be cornered by Bones. Now, normally Bones was not a very imposing figure; he was reasonably short and held a strict adherence to the old ‘Do No Harm’ rule. But now, with his nostrils flared and a hypospray in his hand...Jim was pushed back a few steps until his back met the wall.

“Jim!” Bones said, “If that cat of your causes one more medical problem…”

“What’s Keethie been doing?” asked Jim, standing up straighter. His chest bloomed with the same feeling he had when defending one of his crewmen against accusations.

Like a parent being told that their child misbehaved at school.

“What _hasn’t_ that cat done?” Bones said with a wry laugh. “I’ve had crewmen with allergy symptoms, cat scratches...one of them even claimed the cat almost knocked over their ladder!”

“All of our ladders are fused into the wall,” Jim replied dumbly.

Bones responded with a sigh.

“If you two don’t figure out something to do with that cat-”

Jim held up a steadying hand.

“I’ll talk to Spock. I’m sure there’s something we can figure out.”

“You’d better,” said Bones. “Or else I’m gonna run out of beds in Sickbay.”

With that, Bones spun on his heel and returned to his patients, one of whom was nursing a bad scratch on his arm. Jim cringed in sympathy. 

But he was also concerned with Spock. Bones wouldn’t understand, but Spock felt things deeply. If Jim made him get rid of his cat...he’d definitely be upset. Heck, Jim would be upset, too. He was starting to feel attached to this cat. It was like the more it misbehaved, the faster he jumped to its defense. 

But he was the captain, and he had a crew to serve. He couldn’t play favorites. 

He’d have to have that conversation with Spock, now. No matter what happened as a result.

……………………. ………………….. ………………….. ………………………..

“Spock?” Jim asked, stepping carefully around the corner of their living room. No; no one home. He craned his neck and couldn’t see Spock in the next room, either. Good. Maybe they could put off that conversation for a little while longer.

Jim opened the door to their bedroom and-

Oh. Oh no.

There, lying on the bed, was Spock. He looked so peaceful, as if he’d fallen asleep meditating. His chest rose and fell, in time with the soft sounds of his breath filling and emptying from his lungs. His hair was just a little more untidy than usual, wisping slightly to the side. 

And there, on his chest, directly under his folded hands, was Keethera.

She was curled up with her face nuzzled into her tail, as fast asleep as Spock. They breathed together, in and out at the same rate. Her orange and black spots danced along her side as she inhaled; exhaled.

What a sight. Jim took a mental picture of the scene for posterity. And then he sat in the nearest seat so he could watch them a bit longer.

Unfortunately, the seat slid against the floor and made a harsh, grating sound. Keethera’s head shot up, her tired eyes opening slightly at the sound. Her ears went back, giving her a grumpy expression.

“Sorry,” Jim whispered.

But it was too late. Spock apparently felt Keethera shift on his chest and a moment later he was awake, too. He turned his head to Jim, then sat up with a careful arm around Keethera to keep her from falling.

“Don’t mind me,” said Jim, standing again. “You two go back to sleep.”

“Jim,” Spock said, smiling in that very, very slight way that anyone other than Jim would have missed. “I have found a solution to our problem.”

“You...have?”

Jim wasn’t even sure Spock knew what the problem was. He still hadn’t told him of Keethera’s exploits, nor that he had previously considered giving her away. 

But Spock nodded with confidence.

“I understand that Keethera has been causing mischief,” he said. “However, I have been able to form a mental link with her. We had a very enlightening communication with one another, and I believe that I know how to prevent future rule-breaking.”

“You…” Jim’s jaw dropped for a moment, “You bonded telepathically with our cat? Is that safe?”

Spock shrugged.

“It’s as safe as bonding with any other sentient creature. Safer, than some.”

Jim was at a loss for words, he had so many he wanted to impart at once. Mostly questions. And a little bit of worry. 

But before he could say anything, Spock continued, “Keethera has been disturbed by a lack of stimulation. She wishes to be given more freedom than she is currently permitted, and fill a more important role on the Enterprise.”

Jim blinked twice.

“She wants...a job?”

Spock nodded.

“She feels particularly drawn toward Doctor McCoy, and she believes she can serve a therapeutic function in Sickbay. She would also enjoy chasing Voles that appear in the conduits throughout the ship.”

Jim sat back down, struggling not to laugh. 

“It’s gonna be hard to convince McCoy of that,” he said, wincing at the thought of _that_ conversation. “And...does she promise not to cause trouble in the conduits? There’s a lot of dangerous stuff in there.”

Spock stroked Keethera behind the ears.

“I did impart that to her. And I do believe that she will be unable to access panels that would cause her harm.”

Jim stared at Spock for a long moment. He didn’t know what to say. Well, he _wanted_ to say that this all sounded ridiculous and illogical. But he trusted Spock. And, more importantly, he loved Spock.

So Jim said, “Let’s try it.”

And they did.

…………………………. ………………………… …………………………….

“I gotta tell ya, Jim,” Bones said with a smile, stroking Keethera behind the ears as he spun his chair to face Spock and Jim. “This cat really has a knack for calming people down. The other day when Lieutenant Kyle was hurt on that away mission, I thought I’d have to sedate him. But Keethera sat right on his chest and had him calmed down within seconds.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Jim said with a smile. His twinkling eyes met Spock’s with pride. 

“She’s got a healer’s spirit,” continued Bones, snuggling the cat closer to himself as she settled deeper onto his lap. “I might have to make her an honorary member of Starfleet Medical.”

Spock took a step forward with a furrowed brow.

“Is that the title that you were given, Doctor McCoy?”

Bones rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, when I was about fourteen and already working toward becoming a certified doctor,” Bones replied, then turned to Keethera. “You’re going to need to teach him your bedside manner. I think he can use a few tips.”

Jim set a hand on both of the men’s shoulders, offering a peace-making smile.

“Alright you two. Thank you, Bones, for giving our cat a job. And Spock, I think it’s time to get to the Bridge.”

“I think you are correct,” said Spock. He looked at Keethera, and then to Bones with a sharp eye. “We will return at 1500 to collect Keethera.”

“I’ll see you then,” Bones said, massaging Keethera’s cheeks with both of his hands. 

The cat purred loudly, and Jim and Spock took that as her own goodbye.

As they made their way toward the Bridge, Jim found Spock’s eyes glazing over slightly. A frown turned his lip slightly.

“You miss her again?” Jim asked, nudging Spock’s shoulder.

“I feel her absence,” said Spock. “However, I am becoming more and more used to our separations.”

Jim smiled to himself, then looked at Spock’s hand. He took it into his own, squeezed it, and then met his boyfriend’s eyes again.

“This must be how it feels when your child begins school,” Jim said, smile brightening yet further.”

“Yes,” Spock said, squeezing Jim’s own hand very slightly. “However, there is one difference.”

“Oh?” 

“We work on the same ship as our child.”

Jim chuckled. “Every parent’s dream. And every child’s nightmare.”

They entered the Turbolift, squeezed each other’s hands one more time, then dropped away from each other.

Back on duty.

Back to work.

But today, Jim knew that afterward he would have himself, Spock, and Keethera happily living in their quarters as a family. And that made every minute spent on duty worth everything.


End file.
